


Dome Kiss

by Mushaloons



Series: Kidge Winter Fest [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Stargazing, reference to previous work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: Happy New Year. And for this I will not do a end note that is mean. Or stupid. Or just plain weird.





	Dome Kiss

11:47 PM - December 31, 2017

Pidge felt hands cover her eyes. "Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh! Right, I want to show you something."

"Then why did you cover my eyes?"

"Because I don't trust you not to peek."

"But how am I going to walk to the place you want to show me?"

"Who said it was a place?"

"Is it?"

"Yeah-oh."

She rolled her eyes. He was such a dimwit when it came to plans. 

"Well I have a blindfold." Okay maybe not so much.

She felt fingers clumsily try to tie the blindfold, only for it to fall off her face...

and into her food.

"Shit!"

* * *

 

11:48 PM - December 31, 2017 

"Keith I'm hungry."

"Okay?"

"Where are you taking me again?"

"For the last time it's a SURPRISE!"

She sucked in a breath. This was going to be hard.

* * *

 

11:52 PM - December 31, 2017

"Shit."

"What?"

"I think we're lost."

"Seriously Keith? Untie this blindfold now."

"Fine! I wil-oh." 

"Oh my God if it's stuck I will-"

"It's stuck."

"ARRRRGGGGH."

* * *

 

11:56 PM - December 31, 2017

"Are we still lost?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Happy New Year Keith."

"Happy New Year too, Kates."

"Did you just call me Kates?"

"Better than Katie Cat (cough-tratie-cough)."

"Once I get freed from this, you're dead."

"Oh fu-"

* * *

11:59 PM - December 31, 2017

"Hey Pidge?" He asked the girl who's seemed to be stirring from her nap.

"Hmm?" She asked, blinking the sleep-tears from her eyes. 

"We're here." 

"We're where-oh." She was very awake now. Taking in the sight before her, she nearly staggered into a wall and Keith had to catch her. 

Pidge turned her gaze at him. "How did you-"

Slyly, he produced a bobby pin from inside his sleeve. The same one he used all those years ago. "Let's just say the Garrison and I have some...unfinished business."

She laughed and wrapped him in a hug. "Now all we need is someone to chase after u-"

"YOU TWO. AGAIN?" 

Keith just ignored him as he swept Pidge into his arms. "Yeah, but-" He leaned in to so only she could hear. "Why have it another way?"

Pidge giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're so gonna get arrested."

He rolled his eyes. "Meh."

And at the exact moment the hand swiped twelve, Keith and Pidge finally sealed the moment.

However that security guard just rolled his eyes and took off the guise. "Allura so owes me for this!" Lance grumbled.

Said princess popped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making his eyes widen and his body temperature skyrocket. "Happy New Year, Lance."

He just turned around and kissed her in the lips. "Bring it on, 2018."

**Author's Note:**

> I lied. To you. I'm sorry. Ish.
> 
> Lance totally stole the moment.


End file.
